1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a user interface of an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a user interface for managing application programs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional operation interface of a mobile phone arranges all functions with a matrix approach. As a result, the operation is not very convenient for a user and requires a more complex operation to delete a specific item. Therefore, the interface browsing approach of the conventional art has poor operational efficiency. A conventional browsing approach utilizes a key operation to browse information. The key operation is not convenient and does not satisfy the user's need, as the user may accidentally delete information.
A touch interface browsing approach utilizes fingers or a stylus to replace the conventional key operation. The display approach of the data is still the same as the conventional art, however. Accordingly, when the user uses software or programs, the user may open unwanted software or programs due to the small touch sensitive area for each software or program, thereby causing inconvenience. As a result, the conventional touch interface browsing operation is difficult to operate successfully.